It's Too Hard to Love
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: They never saw it coming... They never expected it to happen. But when it does happen, it happens hard. Now, the decisions made by two individuals will forever change the course of their lives - including all those that love them. Complete.
1. Trigger points

**A/N: **The content of this fan fiction is strong but given that it won't be too graphic I've decided to leave it at a T-rating. It's a cool thing to try out an ADJL fanfic even now but whether I can keep the ball rolling with ideas and motivation might make my updates few and far a part. I appreciate any reading, reviews or feed back. So don't be shy. ;) Thanks!

**Chapter I: **Trigger points.

"Young dragon," the man's wrinkled face stayed firm for a moment before slipping into a wide, sincere smile. "Congratulations," he took his grandson's hands in his own. It was the eve of Jacob Luke Long's fifteenth birthday. And, as approved upon by the Council…

"I'm graduating." a grin spread across the teenager's own face, brightening his dark eyes.

"_Yes," _Lao shi assented in a deep, raspy voice, bowing his head.

"It's all because of you, Grandpa." Jake told him while taking his hands back and placing one on the short Chinese man's right shoulder. "It's been a struggle, but totally worth it!"

In a surprise gesture, even as Fu Dog and Jake's friends filed out from the back room, the American Dragon's grandfather jolted across the front table and clasped his grandson in a hug not unlike Jacob had given his father six months earlier. This caused Jake to let out a gasp. "Gramps," He whispered, still startled. But, finally, he leaned across and did it also.

It was so hard to resist a moment like this.

**OoO**

"Let's see…" Rose murmured to herself as she scrolled down her laptop computer's list of unanswered e-mails. "Huh." she frowned. "Nothing from Jake. But I thought I sen him a-"

When the girl checked her bilingual Spam box, she was surprised to discover a good forty e-mails dating back two weeks earlier. That was odd. Rose could have _sworn _her finals for a full college-course-class sophomore year application had not taken two weeks. But when she checked her filter she saw that it wasn't on the proper setting. Rose groaned and sunk her mop of honey-blonde curls into her arms; It had been two weeks since she had sent a single e-mail to Jake, three weeks since their last phone call - and two months since their last visit. Guilty tears stung her dark blue eyes and she sighed as she checked a pamphlet.

There was just so much going on in her new life; her college bound life; that any sort of long - distance relationship was becoming impossible. But, then, this wasn't your normal kind of relationship. Rose hugged herself and rested her forehead against the lament-wood desk.

It was so hard to keep from noting how controlled her life was even now.

How false and how untrue the fate of her wish had turned out.

But it was too late. Jake, like many other things in Rose's life, would have to wait.

**OoO**

"Later man!" Spud burst through the front door as Jake returned home.

"See ya, Jakey, got a date with Kyle." Trixie added coquettishly as she passed him on the opposite side of the way Spud took. "Yer mama's doin' fine; just keep an eye on'er boy."

"But, hey," the American Dragon tried halting them with a hand out. "What about-?"

"Your inaugural thing," Trixie called back.

"We'll totally be there to help you get ready for it tomorrow." Spud assured him loudly.

"That's not for two weeks, guys." Jake almost pleadingly tried to stop them.

But they were on their skateboards and racing off.

"Kyle, here I come!" Trixie declared.

"Stacey, for the win!" Spud laughed while striking his fists in air; excited for their out-of-the closest first advancement. Jake's hand fell dishearteningly to his side at their departing him:

"Uh, okay then!" He called after their shadowed forms. "See you…" his voice dropped to a softer pitch as he dropped his other hand limply. "Later guys. I'll… see you tomorrow then."

The teenaged boy took a deep breath and headed into his home with the start of a smile at the fact that him and his father had been getting along so great lately. Since Rose and he hadn't been able to see much of each other, they both had taken every other afternoon to get to know each other better. And since his mother was well on her way to delivering the newest addition of their family - Jake thought with a smile - it would only be getting better.

"Hi, Mom, Dad, Haley!" He called out happily to everyone, his thoughts shifting to how cool it would be to finally have a younger brother. "_It's_… Jakey! Your B-day boy now! Y'all around?"

But no response came.

Jake dropped his raised arms and wondered. As he continued to call out to them and start to check the house out, a note on the refrigerator caught his attention. The boy cocked his head to the side and strolled over curiously to pick the little adhesive sheet from off the top of the fridge where the freezer started. Shocked, Jake looked down at himself and noticed that his height had acquired another inch from the inch he had grown last month; He smiled.

"All _right_!"

What the note said, however, killed his brief moment of joy.

_Jacob,_

_Your mother and I visited the hospital. Haley is coming home soon so you'll need to start dinner. We're very proud of you and will see you tonight. Happy pre B-day Jake-a-rooster in five daysers!_

_All our love,_

_Dad and Mom._

_P.S. If your friends come over and say they we're checking in on your mom, think twice._

Five days! His birthday was tomorrow...

Jake furrowed his forehead and turned to glance over at the new game console that lay on the coffee table in the family room. He raised a brow wryly and crumpled the note up in a state of discontentment. Carelessly the teen whirled on his heel and tossed it into the pile of garbage by the fridge without looking back once. Reclaiming enthuse, he went up to his room to check his e-mail. She _had _to have remembered. Jake was the love of her life after all, regardless of what circumstances had arisen. There would never be another for Jacob.

To actually fall in love with someone else wasn't just hard to imagine; it was impossible.

**OoO**

Dressed in her casual sun dress, the Korean Dragon sat down on her computer and typed some e-mails to her family and friends back home. Interested to see how Haley had been doing now that she had graduated dragon training, Sun also checked her inbox. The sight of no replies from her former pupil saddened her a little - it had been a month and a half since she had taught the little now nine-year-old and nearly two months since she'd seen any of the Longs or even Lao Shi but such was life. The woman knew it would all go on eventually.

She was about to sign off of her flat-screen monitor when she saw that a notice had been passed along about Jake Long's inauguration into being the official American Dragon; It was then that she remembered it was his birthday. Sun shook her head at her occasional lapse in memory and sent him a quick e-mail to congratulate the young man. She smiled musingly:

Jake had always been such a case of doubt; she hoped with of all this his confidence had come up: _Dear Jacob, Happy Birthday. I'm sure you and your family are doing well and I want to wish you luck on your inauguration in two weeks. I'll be sure to see you there in person as well._

_Sun Park._

The woman hit 'send'.

**OoO**

Disappointment couldn't have shown more plainly on Jake's face.

"Nothing." He said aloud, glumly clicking off of his browser. 'Nothing' he thought now.

There wasn't one e-mail from Rose.

The languid-ridden teen was about to plop down on the bed and do his homework when a _ping! _sounded announcing the arrival of mail. Jake turned back around in his swivel chair excitedly and was grinning ear-to-ear when he clicked on the throbbing little box that had always secretly been his substitute pulse when he couldn't feel his own. Instead of wiping away his anticipation like everything else today had Jake could feel his curiosity perking up.

It was an e-mail from Sun Park.

After reading it with slight interest - and deciding against forwarding it to the delete box - a twinge of appreciation that someone had remembered his birthday came to Jake's heart. He clicked up a fresh, white reply sheet and started a longer e-mail back to thank the woman.

_Sun,_

_Haven't seen or spoken with you for a while. Er, sorry. Yeah, I'm really psyched for the official dragon ceremony thing. It's cool you remembered after all these months about my birthday too._

_Bye._

He clicked 'send' and leaned back in his chair a moment to think.

High School was just around the corner and eighth grade never felt like it had happened. In such a short time Jake was going to have full control of the city and all it's dwellings. In such a short time the barely fifteen-year-old was going to be entering young adulthood to begin a life that in the back of Jake's mind would be dull and devoid of all fun. He did want to grow up and he did want to make his family and friends proud. Mr. Long loved them enough to do whatever it took to ensure a safe city. What _Jake _wasn't so sure of is if _he _would be able to.

_Ping!_

The little square of the gray box seemed to pulsate just a little bit faster.

Jake smiled a limp, sideways smile and clicked on it to find it was in invitation from Sun.

_Sorry we haven't seen more of each other as well, Jake. Listen, my thirty-fifth birthday is this month as well. If you wanted to ask your sister, I would contact Lao shi and see if the two would like to have a sort of August birthday celebration at that new tea shop that's a few blocks down from his shop. If your interested, just let me know and we will go ahead._

_Sun._

The invitation was somehow strangely gratifying to Jake and he typed her a reply back.

_I'll get right to it._

_Thanks, _

_Jake. _

He hesistated a moment but then backspaced and typed his real, full name instead.

_Jacob Luke._

This new, odd feeling didn't leave him even as he tried to go and concentrate on his work.

To be continued…

Lavenderpaw.


	2. Fateful attraction

**I. **

They had forgotten…

'Damn'.

Jake thought to himself flatly as he slipped into the over-sized suit his mother had bought for him on his thirteenth birthday. He had been intrigued to see if Haley would be willing to go with him; she being so busy with her new dance instructing classes lately; and was so genuinely taken aback to see that she had left early that morning to ride up with their parents to the hospital for an ultrasound. Jake had been even more taken aback that his own mother and father had not remembered his birthday. It was the 27th of this month.

How could they not have!.?

They had always been the ones to wake him up early, they had always been the ones to make a big deal over it and they had _never, ever _forgotten or gotten the dates messed up. A rare feeling of moisture touched Jake's brown eyes as he polished his brown leathered shoes and, without once checking himself in the mirror, went downstairs to see if they'd left him a note again. The teen had fallen fast asleep over his studies and had not done a thing. However, when Jake arrived downstairs he noticed something far more interesting.

His recently trimmed black hair was level with the middle of the refrigerator.

**OoO**

Sun checked her thin wrist to see what time it was. It had always been so frustrating to try and find a watch that wouldn't be too cold against her skin, or slip around. People would naturally assume a dragon with cool scales wouldn't mind it; but there was still part of her that cried out to hold on to her humanity whether she be a beast or not. That was another thing Sun Park had always dealt with; the struggle of whether she was a woman or animal.

Suddenly, a man who could have been in his mid-to-late twenties entered the tea shop. It was comforting to her to see someone who resembled her ethnicity. Whether he be of her Korean descent or not, Sun always loved seeing Asian-resembling people walking around the New York populace. That was something else she craved seeing; a diversified big city.

As the seconds ticked by, Sun Park began growing more worried over Jake and Haley.

"Sun Park?" a deep, slightly hoarse voice inquired.

The thirty-four-year-old woman looked up and saw that the twenty-something man from before was giving her a quizzical look. She drew back as he approached her further as if he were just a casual friend. The man was good-looking enough, with a boyish face and cutely untailored navy blue suit. Sun humored him as he scraped out a chair and sat down coolly.

"May I help you?"

"It's me, Sun." He grinned and revealed a pair of slightly sharp white teeth.

Her face fell. _"Jake?"_

"Yeah," his grin widened, a little flirtatiously. "Um," normalcy overtook his fun expression. "where's Grandpa?" Sun Park didn't say a single word as he placed his arms on the table and laced his fingers together like any other older young man. "I couldn't bring Hales Sun."

"Your grandfather," She swallowed hard. "Is planning your inauguration."

"Oh," Jake's sly grin reappeared on his face. "So it's just the two of us then?"

An easy smile slipped across her own. "Yes," she told him calmly. "I guess it is just us."

**OoO**

Jake felt his smile lasting longer then ever when he went to the bathroom to freshen up. It had been a breeze of a time talking with Sun Park. In the six months since Jake's first visit ever to Hong Kong, he had explored every archive of online databases possible in search of trivia and topics that he and Rose could discuss. And, in the beginning, she had been all for Jake's relentless pursuit of finding topic-worthy conversation. But time and events in both their lives had caused a gradual decrease in visits and even phone calls and e-mails.

However, Jake was finding it exceptionally easy to speak with Sun about everything.

The way her light, almond-brown eyes would sparkle with elder interest in his stories and how she would fill in missing pieces to Jake's occasional cut-off in sentences. It had been three hours into their initially surprised meeting, and the spark of interest that Sun and he had taken to one another hadn't diminished. In a way, Jake was slowly figuring out what was going on. He was getting older and more interested in important topics, and she was seeing his enthusiasm as a way to stay linked to her youth. For Jake, it wasn't a big deal.

They were friends. If they became closer, that was fine.

When he walked out again Jake saw that a look of discomfort had settled onto her face.

This quickly reminded him of the time Rose had been dumped by Brad and he quickly made his way over to her, knowing that he wasn't just thinking about himself and his own wants this time. Sun Park's eyes didn't rise to meet his when Jake retook his place in front of her.

A shine of tears was filming them and he instinctively reached over so that he could place his hand on her arm. Surprisingly, Sun withdrew from his touch wordlessly. Jake blanched.

"I think this visit needs to come to an end," she said abruptly and stood up.

"At least let me pay for the check." Jake insisted.

"No," the woman said with a hint of coldness in her tone, flipping up a debit card with a flick of her wrist. Jake became immediately attuned to her womanly actions. "You're just a kid." her eyes were hollow and sad for a brief moment. "I'll pick up the tab, you run along."

"I may be young," Jake replied assertively and stood up tall. "But I'm no kid."

Sun Park planted her hands together, card in fingers, and gave a little bow. "Good-bye."

"Sun!" He called after her as she hurried away, paid quickly and flew out the front door.

His dark eyebrows drew together, hurt.

**OoO**

Sun Park couldn't run into an alleyway fast enough to transform. What had just happened here? She had not felt such a strong connection like this since her break off from Charles eight years earlier. She thought it was over and done with. Miss Park thought she'd never feel such a strange _attraction _for another human being again - and not with a young boy!

Tears of anger and guilt spilled from her eyes as she changed in a flash.

She rose over the buildings of New York and quickly headed in the direction of Lao shi's shop. The man had to know. This was something Sun Park needed to bring quickly to his immediate attention so he could intervene and make things right. He would make sense out of this. Surely. It wasn't as if she had robbed some bank, she had just spent the last three hours becoming mortally attached to someone twenty years younger then herself. It was not such a sin if you tried to redeem yourself. Sun Park had read of these things before.

What made _her _different now was that she was going to get help right away.

"I'm fine." the dragoness muttered to herself calmingly. "Everything's fine."

"Sun." A voice said from beside her.

Automatically, her eyes turned over to meet a large, well-toned red dragon.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you my favorite part about Hong Kong." Jake smiled at her.

When she gazed out onto the horizon, a grand pink and orange-blazed sunset beckoned to them. The woman was tense at first, even on the edge of hysterical, but with Jake coming closer to her the bad feelings began to melt away. Without one word or accusation, as if it all came naturally for him, Jake held out his clawed hand for her. Comforted, she grasped it. A sense of peace and harmony flowed between the two as they flew through twilight night.

To be continued…

**A/N: **Now, you've gotta remember. It's been two months since Jake and Rose have been together and Jake is going through major changes. What'll happen? Just wait and see! ^^

LP


	3. Graduation: Pt 1 of 2

**I. **

"I'm feelin' great guys, really." Jake spoke the truth - lying about why he did of course- to his friends as they were getting off of the elevator on the Isle of Draco. He donned on a three-piece suit with the money his parents had given him _five days_ after his birthday. His baby brother finally arriving into the world and his mother's absence kept him hushed up.

' " Don't worry about it."' Sun had made mention to him. A smile broke across his face at thinking about his Sun flower. They had e-mailed each other constantly the last couple of weeks non-stop and when Jethro was crying he would go have cell-phone video chats.

Sun Park had been chosen to stand next to Lao shi when the Council bestowed a kind of ceremonial banner onto Jake. The dragon's thoughts should have been geared towards all of this. Jake knew that, however, he couldn't quite get out of the realm of his secret fling.

Was it wrong to feel this way about your former teacher?

Jake certainly hoped so! The forbidden fruit had never tasted sweeter.

"Jake-aroo," His father's nasally voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to look at him and made a face at the tight, pin-striped suit his father wore. His eyes wandered to Trixie and Spud who were dressed in prom-like attire; even Fu Dog had on a bow tie! Jake suddenly felt a deep surge of embarrassment for being seen with them.

"Uh, guys," he stepped away with his hands up, "I'm gonna check on someth in', you-,"

"Jake." The wonderful voice he hadn't heard in person for two weeks spoke.

"_Sun_!" He whirled around happily to look up into her eyes; her still being one head taller.

The woman was dressed in a beautiful white strapped gown with a blue sash that draped across her shoulders. Jake felt strange sensations that he was just getting use to. He was feeling things that he had never felt even with Rose around. Instead of his heart muscles racing for a simple little kiss, Jake's pulse tightened in a want to grab Sun and make love. And instead of his palms sweating, the insides of his thighs were beginning to really itch.

"Can I speak with Jake alone?" Her voice was calm but her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Sure thingers," Jonathan said, fumbling around with his clip-on tie. "Really nice place you have here," he added as he looked down at his eldest son, "I am proud to be here."

A pang of longing hit Jake's chest.

"I'm sure Jake's proud that you're here, too." Sun answered off-handedly, moving closer.

"Yeah," Trixie and Spud came up to shoulder Jake in between them, "And I'm surethe _official_ American Dragon can speak for himself," her dark eyes narrowed. "Right baby?"

"Guys, guys, come on!" Jake moved away from them and placed a casual hand upon the woman's shoulder. "Sun's just checking up on everything while Gramps is, uh, doing…"

"Nachos!" Fu Dog announced suddenly and headed over to one of the concession stands.

"Long!" Fred Nerk waved at him as he approached with some of the other dragons.

Jake turned over to look at Sun desperately.

"Another time." She bowed her head and left.

'Sun'. He thought in distress.

"_Come on, _Jakey," Trixie grabbed his shoulders and steered him away. "Let's mingle."

But Jake's only thoughts were for Sun Park.

**OoO**

'It's going to come out,' She thought to herself as she approached the end of one of the concession stands and made herself a light, dressing-drizzled salad. 'Sooner or later, it's going to catch on. An affair with a teenager? I can just see it now…' Sun had no doubt in her mind that she loved Jake, but more in the older sisterly way. Except, of course, when he looked into her eyes. When Jake stared at her just right she couldn't fight her feelings.

"Sun," Lao shi came up to her wearing a red robe with a golden dragon emblazoned on it.

"Lao shi," She took his hands and breathed heavily. "There's something I need to tell-,"

"No." He cut her off firmly, eyes averting a bit. "There is something _I _need to tell _you_."

The Korean Dragon felt her insides freeze. "Yes?" she blurted out with wide eyes.

"I just…" the Chinese Dragon looked up with grateful tiny black orbs, "Want to give you my deepest appreciations for being a good friend to Jake," he grew a little sad, "I know in the last few months he has been sacrificing time with his friends and family to train more

For what will happen today." his lips pressed to her comely hands. "You belong with us."

"I'm…" She tried to loosen his grasp. "Not sure I understand."

"I believe you do." One of the Council members appeared, a smile starting on their face.

"We would like for you to be a part of our family, Sun. As well as Spud and Trixie."

"Part of your… family?" Ideas of Jake and her actually being a couple came to mind.

"Part of _our _family." He confirmed.

"I will… have to think on that. Thank you, Lao shi."

**OoO**

Jake made dashes and dips around various dragons to escape his family, friends and all other pursuers in a ditch effort to find Sun Park. With his jacket flung over his head, he raced to the steps of the large main building where off-white pillars rose to the sky that seemed to grew more concentrated with a bustle of white clouds. Before Jake could set foot on the wrap-around stairs he felt something tug at the ankle of his pants to halt him.

"Huh?"

When he turned to look down he saw Fu Dog glaring up at him with accusatory eyes.

For some reason, Jake glared back as well.

"I think it's time we talked, kid."

"I think it's time we don't."

But as Jake tried to leave, the Sharpei clamped down on his leg with a slight growl.

"No, Jake, _now_."

To be continued…

LP


	4. Graduation: Pt 2 of 2

****

I.

Jake was dragged along by his sleeve over to a forested area.

"All right, Fu." He said agitatedly, ripping his arm back.

What he was surprised to see when he did this was that the dog had held on hard enough so that a shred tore out of his good blazer. Jake clenched his teeth at the glaring Shar pei and turned in surprise as Spud and Trixie came up to confront him. He backed away now.

"What's this all about, guys?"

"It's about you, Jakey," Trixie told him blatantly.

"And what you've been doing behind everyone's back, dude."

"Guys," Jake held his hands up and started to look for a back exit - there was none.

"I'm over six - hundred - years - old, kid. You don't think I don't know lust when I see it."

"In actuality, you only exceed that by two years." He backstepped sideways as he spoke, making a half - turn to leave when all three of his 'friends' formed a partial square. Jake sent them all a languid look at their boxing him in. "Are you guys truly for real with this?"

"We thought you _used _to be for real when it came to our friendship." Trixie stated.

"Huh?"

"Sun, kid. We know all about your little courtship." Fu came closer as he explained.

"Dude," Spud shook his head sadly. "She's like twice your age."

Jake was allowed to move past Trixie and his Animal Guardian, but not without meeting their accusatory looks as they turned their heads. "So you guys just _spied_ on my privacy?"

They appeared hurt by his words.

The dragon softened his voice. "Why don't you guys trust me?" he appealed to them.

"We want to, dude."

"But you've been all held up in yourself for these last few weeks kid, and we, well…"

"Kept tabs on you, brother." Trixie spoke more sternly, undeterred.

Jake came back at full force with her lack of consideration. _"How?"_

She held up her cell phone. "It aint too hard to guess your password, _Hone_ysuckle Rose."

He stalked up to Trixie's face. "You don't know what your-," the guys moved in closer.

This made him move back while fighting to salvage any nerve he had left.

"Anything more you gotta say to us, Jake?" Fu Dog said with finality.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, stone-faced.

"Forward your mail." Trixie answered quickly. "Ta everyone's cells. _Unless_ you confess."

"Which _won't _happen." Jake turned his eyes to Spud and Fu. "You guys have everyone's email address?" the girl pushed the cell phone in his face so he could read the words that were in bold-faced script: **'Guest list'**. As she went back, Jake transformed in a blue blaze.

Spud and Trixie didn't stand a chance as the red dragon caught them both by the collars of their shirts and flew them up to a couple of tall, spindly firs. They were dropped off on to the tops and actually found themselves wounding around until their faces met; and their lips touched. Jake spearheaded down like a jack knife as Fu Dog tried to get away. He got a hold on both him and the dropped cell phone before flying back lightening - quick to the gathering guests and dragons. The Shar pei grinned sheepishly up at him causing Jake to roll his brown eyes and strand him on the top of a fountain where a bursting profusion of punch spewed from out the canine's nose, mouth and eyes; while also crying cerise tears.

Jake navigated the growing people and reptiles below until he finally found his family.

But as he arrived at the stage where his grandfather and Council waited, it was all that he could do not to go and try and find Sun. The still underage American Dragon felt a tingle of worry start in his chest before he spotted the Korean woman at the end of a row on the far left of the stage. She looked up at Jacob and smiled endearingly, leaving him relieved.

**ooo**

"And so…" Councilor Adam concluded. Jake wasn't paying attention to the banner that was strapped down one shoulder and he certainly wasn't paying attention to Sun Park. If Jake could have watched his only family the whole time, he would have. Jake found that he had missed them more than he could ever realize. No. Instead his eyes focused on his 'friends' who had somehow made it past their obstacles and were now offically an obstacle to him.

****

OoO

The entire three-minute ride home was surprisingly uneventful as most of the focus was on Jake's younger brother Jethro. He suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see his father beaming proudly down at him; At least Jake was on the elevator with his family. With that much going for the official American Dragon, Jake returned a smile to him. But his mind lingered, as it had for the last four weeks, on only one certain individual.

"Sun," He whispered softly to himself.

The hardest mission of his life had just gotten harder - his closest friends knew too much.

To be continued.

~ Lavender paw ~


	5. Mission irresistible

**I.**

His e-mails flashed up with the usual Spam, texts and such upon his ICell - a present Jake had received from Sun Park two weeks earlier for his graduation - and was of course he'd given her lessons on how to personalize her e - mails to him as he now did himself. As he strolled down the street clad in the new yellow and brown - pinstriped silk under suit and thick chocolate - brown corduroy jacket Sun had bought him, Jake started considering all of the good fortunate he had received since dating her. Everyone left him alone nowadays to work on his _solo career_. His dad worked, his mom watched his brother and so forth. In fact, the only time he saw hardly anyone was in passing; not including his former friends.

Jake was lifted from thinking of those depressing thoughts when he saw Sun Park exiting out of her car. She had a meditative look on her face as she stepped onto the cement in a pair of five - inch, white ankle strapped shoes that complimented her feminine red dress which bore surprisingly attractive white circles. A red head scarf held back her flowing black hair and a silk white dress tie emphasized her figure at mid - waist. Jake chuckled.

"Well, I don't know what came further…" he scrutinized her. "The Sun or the sundress."

When she moved her clouded eyes onto him his good humor vanished.

"Sun," He spoke concernedly, walking over quickly to take her arm. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this anymore, Jake." the woman spoke firmly, her eyes closed behind her long fringes of eyelash. "It was exciting in the beginning…" She turned around and took him by the shoulder. "But you're still too young for a serious commitment, I'm sorry…"

"S - Sun!" Jake stuttered in surprise. "No, I - !"

"It's _better_ this way Jake." Sun whirled on him, her eyes blazing. "You need to find girls your own age and I need to try to get my head together…" her back turned in fear that he would see her start to cry. From out of nowhere Jake's hand came to rest on her thin arm.

"We could make this work if you'd let me try harder." His other hand clenched.

"Jake…"

"_Please._" He shook his fist one in determination and said through grit teeth. "You're the only one whose been there for me these last two months, Sun. Please just don't go and-,"

"I'm sorry, Jake." the Korean Dragon quickly took him in her arms, kissed him once and took off in a purple flash, leaving the first; and loneliest; American Dragon all to himself.

Lowering his head, Jake stowed the ICell in the pocket of his ruffled jacket and turned to head back home. There had been no magical criminal activity going on since he had been initiated as a full - fledged adult in the eyes of his friends, family and allies. But also with the absence of closeness to his peers and the additional responsibilities that were his own but somehow seemingly not needed, came an emptiness that only Sun Park being around him filled. Rose hadn't contacted Jake, sought him out or even came to see his ceremony.

'_I guess we're through.' _He thought miserably

"So, Jakey," Trixie and Spud appeared out of the alleyway suddenly.

It had been two weeks since he had even heard from them.

"What do you guys want?" Jake said temperamentally.

"We we're just wonderin' how your little kiss - kiss session with her oldness went."

"We're too old for that stuff." the young man grumbled. "Go skate, guys. I'm busy."

"You mean you don't want come _with _us?" Spud asked in a suddenly annoying voice.

"Nah, Spud, he's too busy foolin' around at Sun's place to pay us mind. Right homey?"

Jake's shoulders stiffened and raised. "_Could _you guys grow up and speak like humans?"

"Comin' from a dude datin' someone _twice his age_!" Trixie nearly shrieked at the end.

"I'll date who I please." He increased his stride and was about around the corner of Sun's block when Fu Dog appeared with a cell phone in his mouth. Jake stopped cold and gave his coal - blackish brown eyes a narrowed look. "Too late, pooch; already changed out all of my I.D.'s," he held up his ICell proudly. "From E - mail to Social Network… so _hah!"_

"Yeah, well, the joke's on you kid. You don't_ have _much of a Social Network anymore."

Jake hardened his glare.

"Like you ever did?" he said flippantly, crossing your arms. "I already deleted the guest list from my old cell phone there, Fu Dog. And deleted all contacts that were in my mail box. So unless you have proof - which you _don't - _there's no way you can bust my act…"

Fu drew his black brows in. "Does it really have ta come to this kid?"

"I don't know." the American Dragon held his gaze evenly, his voice edged on sadness.

"I'm not afraid of exposing you."

"At the price of our friendship?"

"Are we friends?" the Shar Pei inquired slowly.

Tears welled up angrily in Jake's eyes and he lunged out at they flew down. "Fu!" his former Animal Guardian neatly dodged him, his teeth gripping the piece of plastic in between his teeth temptingly. "Give it to me," he reached out his hand. "Please Fu!"

"Rose called." the dog told him in a low, casual voice.

Jake flinched away at the unusually cool and calculating look in his eyes. "She did?"

"Yeah." Fu answered. "If you want to call her back, you have to hand me your phone."

He automatically stepped over at this news, his face bright and grinning. However, as he did this, Jake caught sight of Spud and Trixie with an odd - looking net over a tarp - built canopy. His eyes dilated and he switched them down to take in the placate - looking dog.

"Sorry, kid. But we've gotta get you help."

A sudden presence shot down from the sky, caught Jake and whisked him away. Because they were leaning too close to the edge, Spud and Trixie started to fall over the edge. Fu tried to scamper out of the way in time but only managed to get snared as well before the trio ended up in a waded heap. Several cars pulled up to the different angles of sidewalk curbs and Susan, Jonathon, Lao shi along with Haley and baby Jericho quickly formed a rather ill - proportioned circle around the three. The Chinese Dragon was the first to talk.

"You called us here, Fu Dog?"

"Yeah!" He scrambled around for Jake's ICell laying outside of the net. "It's right-,"

"Fu Dog, I had to miss my dance recital practice for this!" Haley informed him abruptly.

"And I've still got Jeri's milk in the microwave." Susan complained.

"My next appointment is in an hour."

"Well," Fu Dog started up speaking again as Spud and Trixie stood to uncover the net.

"Well, what?" Jonathon asked a little more consciously now.

"I think you all should know what ol' Jake's been up to these last couple of months."

**ooo**

"Where are we going Sun?" He asked.

"Your home." She answered and held him a little tighter. "Something needs to be done."

The allure that suddenly appeared in her eyes brought Jake more to attention. He forgot the plotting the others had been forming against him, forgot about everything in a flash.

To be continued…


	6. One last chance

I.

"I'll be back for you in the morning." Sun spoke as Jake slipped through his window. The young American Dragon paused and snuck a glance up at the light pink melding softly into the dark blue, creating an almost lavender effect. When he met her eyes they were musing.

"It is morning, Sun."

"Later, Jake," She took his chin in her claw and brought his face closer to meet her eyes as she spoke. "Gather your things and be quick to do so. I'll be here for you before seven and then we have to leave." the woman noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Jake, they found out."

"I know."

"We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Yeah, just…" He trailed off and requested quietly. "Just give me time to say good - bye."

"Be quiet about it then," Sun kissed the top of his head. "Good - bye for now."

As quick as she had brought Jake up to his room she was gone. Sighing contently, he went to flop back onto his bed and unbutton the few remaining buttons that hadn't been undone during their first warm summer night together. He hummed a relaxed tune, changed into a clean white T - shirt and rolled off to habitually check his e - mail on the computer. Jake was unconcerned about Sun's worries; she wanted him to come with her to stay with a friend in Jersey for a while to scope things out and make sure they weren't endanger of having their 'affair' blown. But as far as people cared, he was an adult and could handle things himself.

Jake checked the time - six - fifteen - and combed through his e - mails blissfully.

_To Jake, From Rose._

_"_Hold the phone!" He exclaimed and clicked on the tab that beckoned him below_. "Rose," _Jake breathed incredulously.

'Rose,' he thought. 'Rose!'

_Rose,_

Jake typed back. _I thought you didn't care about me anymore._

He hit send. Twenty seconds, if even that long went by, before he received his reply.

_I have always cared about you Jake, but I needed time to find myself. Now I'm ready._

_Please, Jake. I love you. We have to work this out once and for all._

Several minutes went by where Jake didn't do anything but sit there. Finally, and with no hint feeling of regret, he stood and went over to close the window. In fact, he latched it in place and returned immediately to his computer screen to type a quick reply: _I'll be there._

_Forever yours, Jake._ With that, the teenaged dragon went to face his family downstairs.

To be continued…

**A/N:**

~ Lavenderpaw ~

****


	7. Two out of one

**I.**

He stepped out of the magical telephone booth, looking around anxiously while he waited. Jake's surroundings looked exactly like he had remembered them from previously stepping off at the train station. Oriental people by the masses crowded in and out of subway cars at an alarming rate. There came a draft that made Jake pull the old dark blue parka closer to his face and squint into the crowds as he moved fast and brisk to locate the one single other person in his life he knew he could trust. This individual was someone he had made sacrifices for. As they, themselves, had sacrificed their very existence for Jake; He sighed.

"Rose." her name was spoken as though she would appear from the air.

"Jake?" The surprised voice Rose would always use rang bells of joy in his head and heart.

"Close enough." A grin spread across the dragon's face.

"I'm sorry." She handed his shoulder. "I'm so, so-," Jake whirled around and caught her in the tightest hug he could manage. Rose held him to herself and sobbed quietly into his gel - free hair. "You -," she ran her fingers through the soft black trim. "you cut it all off."

Jake's grin broadened to it's fullest extent and he lightened his hold only slightly on her.

**OoO**

__

Late day, a Bonsai garden overlooking a coy pond…

"Jake." This time his name being spoken wasn't a question.

"Rose." He smiled her way, trying to shake the unpleasant second meeting he'd had with her unhappy parents. "Come sit with me." His hand gently patted the place next to him; A calm had befallen him. It was an odd, somewhat numbing feeling that Jake had. Maturity?

"I'm sorry Dad threw that turkey baster at you."

The teenaged dragon laughed. "I'm sorry he thought I wouldn't start a food fight."

A moment of silence followed.

"Jake-,"

"Rose-,"

"I'm sorry!" They said in unison.

"Jake, you know I'll always care about you." Rose said.

"I know." He pulled her in next to him, his voice got caught up in a quick breath.

She was quiet for a moment.

"They call you up and tell you what was happening?"

"Yes."

"That the reason you wanted me to come around?"

Rose looked directly into Jake's eyes. "Do you believe that?"

A beat went by.

"No."

"I support _you _Jake and whatever decision you make. And I'll -," tears brimmed around her eyes, glistening slightly against the blue in them, "I'll always be your friend, Jake. If nothing else," She fingered his chin and pulled him closer. "I will not ever abandon you."

"But you can't promise you'll be there either." Jake found his voice and caught her hand.

"No." Rose's eyes didn't shift away. "And the reason why I asked you here isn't because I want to jumpstart a relationship that never existed, I wanted you here to ask you to stay."

"W-w," He stood up in shock.

"I want you to be happy, Jake. And I can't ever give you that. Just…" She stood up with her hands grasping his. "Come find me if you need me. Come to my house, or stay here."

"How do I know you'll come?" He backed away. "If I _don't _stay."

Rose closed her eyes. "You won't, Jake."

His brows arched up uncertainly. "But we'll always be friends?"

She met his gaze again… and smiled.

Jake smiled in return.

As night fell the two wound themselves in a longer, lasting hug.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Rose." He cried for the first time now; for the first time since they'd been wished into this bizarre life. "Your friendship. That's all I really want now, your friendship."

**A/N**: Well, there you have it. Rose supports Jake but only as a close friend. I always felt that Rose loved Jake more like a brother and that Jake has finally accepted this. All's well. Well, until I add more drama next chapter! ^^ But I promise to deliver and so truly I will!

_To be continued…_

~Lavenderpaw~


	8. Sin in plain view

**I.**

Two figures, long and lank, moved across the round, white moon in the Hong Kong skyline. They drifted around lazily most of the time and only when they came to move around one another did they pick up speed. Twirling in and out as they did, the pair eventually arrived at a railed bridge overlooking a small canal that went straight into the ocean. Brilliant Chinese décor lavished their surroundings in quaintly lit businesses as they located and procured a spot to themselves. Jake leaned over the rail a bit, not quite sure what to say - Sun waited.

"I had fun." He dared.

She chuckled a deep, womanly chuckle.

"That's something someone says on their first date, right?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Jake didn't return her humor. "Is this wrong?" he moved his brown eyes to meet hers.

"Does it _feel _wrong?" Some of Sun's joking vanished.

They stayed quiet, looking back and forth at each other unsurely for a few minutes. As the moon seemed to lose a little of it's fullness, as the sounds of what could have been people in the distance made their way into earshot, Sun Park leaned forward with a devious smile on her face past Jake's downcast eyes. Before he could react, the woman bestowed a kiss upon his cheek. Jake became aware now and then slipped her a sly look. Sun ceremoniously took his hand and led him over to the start of a closed restaurant overlooking the bay. Not far out a shipyard lay abandoned and a coin - operated machine you could use to spy on it stood ready for it's next customer. Sun situated them both between this and the restaurant.

"Let me show you something." She said in her normal, authoritative voice. Jake watched as the woman placed her hands on his shoulders, bent down and met his widened eyes. It all finally dawned on him what his friends had been trying to say. This was **wrong. **He should -

Her velvet - soft lips enclosing his came as a blessing in disguise, enveloping him in great sweeps of desire and atonement. Somehow, her sealing mouth was actually _crushing _any remaining resistance Jake had and calming the tense wave of doubt that crashed into the weak, fragile muscle clinging to life in his chest. It was beating achingly in loneliness and heart break over the love loss and sense of displacement he felt. But as Sun's lips moved down to his neck, grazing his throat a little with her lower, energy spiked inside his heart.

How could Jake say "no" to feeling alive?

**II. **- _In New York, in front of the Longs' brownstone home… _

"Call Jake!" Fu Dog shouted.

Trixie flushed. "But what if he - ?"

The Sharpe growled at her hesitation. "Never mind what he says or does, just call him!"

"Jonathon!" Susan cried as tears filled her eyes.

The wail of sirens filled the night once more as paramedics rushed her husband off.

Jethro wailed along with them.

"It's true?" Haley asked in a warbled voice. "Jake _is _having an affair with my teacher?"

Fu Dog turned away from watching Trixie try to reach Jake; her efforts ending in ringing.

It was the endless ring of no contact. There was no voicemail, there was no options at all.

"Yeah, kid." his brown eyes grew from dismayed to defeated in the darkness. "I'm sorry."

To be continued…

~Lavenderpaw~


	9. It wasn't what you wanted, but I gave it

****

I.

He walked past them. His mother and grandfather; His sister and brother plus his old best friends and a few of his other friends from the magical world - Fred Nerk, Cara and Sara. They were all there because Jake's father had been struck by a bus, and it was all because he had found out what Jake had been doing for the past two months. Now, all eyes glued to him, Jake walked past their prejudice and self - righteous eyes and went to his mother.

Susan Long didn't raise her eyes to meet her eldest son's. "Around nine last night, Jake."

"Who told you?" His voice grew hard.

"Who'd ya think, kid?" Fu Dog spoke up in annoyance.

"Naturally," She peered up in tears; Jake felt his chest tighten. "Your father was going to do everything in his power to get you home, Jake." her hands enveloped her face and she started to sob. "But what was he going to do? You're not a boy anymore. Your dad, he -,"

"I'm sorry." the teenager cut her plainly.

"And that makes it all okay, Jake?" His former Animal Guardian confronted him.

He turned on his heel to glare at the Sharpe. "Never said it did."

"You wanna know how much John was willin' to sacrifice for you?"

"No." Jake clenched his hands into fists.

"You wanna know how much _you _let your own _father _down?" Fu's voice broke a bit.

"That's it!" the dragon exercised out his hands into claws. "You've overstepped your -,"

"_Enough_!"

All eyes turned as Lao Shi stood from the far side of the waiting room and came over.

The man's stern black orbs turned to his best friend. "_Enough_." he reprimanded him.

Fu Dog wrinkled his muzzle in distaste and hunched away in defeat.

"G?" Jake claimed more consideration for his grandfather.

"Jake." he replied calmly.

Tears filled his eyes at the betrayal he believed he'd committed.

"You know why we called you here."

The younger dragon averted his gaze as a few drops escaped.

"You all hate me now."

"Jake!" Susan exclaimed and went to encircle her son in her arms.

"I let you… all down." He cried quietly.

"You let yourself down, kid." Fu Dog told him averagely. "You should've gotten help."

"Right!" His tear - brimmed eyes connected with Fu's, then to Trixie's and Spud's.

"We only did what we thought was right, baby." Trixie said.

"No," He jerked away from his mother's hold, pointing angrily. "You - all _three_ of you - should have minded your own business." Jake turned to his family. "I'm sorry guys," he met Haley's confused face. "I'm sorry, Haley. I love you… all of you." Jake turned now.

****

II.

His father lay on his back with a ventilator hooked up by the window. Clouds cast their faint gray light as the young man gathered all the courage that he could and approached his father's sheet - wrapped form. The man's left arm bulged from underneath his cover from an apparent cast and the rest of his body bared cuts and bruises. Jake realized as he watched his father in comatose that the reason that his family and friends were upset was not only because of what had happened to the forty - five - year - old man. He saw now; to his horror; that it was the events that led up to this travesty and that he hadn't said a word.

If only Jake had said something, if only he had sought help and understanding.

Then maybe, just maybe, he could have saved his future. But now most of his friendships were compromised, his family was hurt and divided, his American Dragon career was all over and everyone now knew of his wrongful affair with a woman twice his age. In both the magic world and the human world, people were going to find out. But worst of all, it was the people closest to him in these two worlds that felt deceived and cheated by Jake.

Once and for all, it was too hard for Jake to love.

To be continued…

~Lavenderpaw~


	10. Life lives on

**A/N:** Dénouement : Three years later …

He walked by himself through Central Park.

__

'What should I do, Dad?'

Families and friends bustled lively throughout the secretly enchanted surroundings.

__

'That all depends on what you decide, Jake - a - roo.'

Laughter rose from all sides of the park.

__

'What's that suppose to mean, Dad!.? They're wanting me to go and get help.'

A young couple past by the man with a stroller and a young child in their care.

__

'There's nothing wrong with getting help now and again, son. Just do what feels right.'

Down a curving hill and past a nearly straight line of streets brought him to a park bench.

__

'How can I even trust myself with doing 'what feels right', when everyone tells me that I have done nothing but make bad decisions. Even if Rose supports me, that's not enough!'

A solitary person with shoulder - length black hair sat with her back to the man.

'_What can I tell you, Jake? I just want you to be happy… that's, that's all I ever wanted.'_

He approached the woman slowly, only pausing to see if she would react - she didn't.

__

'Even if I disappoint you. Even I dishonor and disgrace our entire family?'

The young man's long - lost love rose to her feet.

__

'You'll only be disappointing yourself in the end if you don't do what's right, son.'

She walked around the bench and over towards him.

__

'That means a lot Dad… I - I love you."

Sun Park took the eighteen - year - old she hadn't seen in three years in her arms.

'_I love you too, son.' _Jonathon smiled, took his last breath and slipped away.

"It's still hard." Jake said presently.

"Than we'll work it out together, now." She promised as she held him to her tighter.

The dragon smiled. "Than I can survive anything."

The End.

~ Lavenderpaw ~


End file.
